Porque eres una parte importante de mi
by Mr.Frost557
Summary: Nunca se sabe que puede pasar después de una gran aventura. Pero Chris y Jill seguramente lo pasaron bien 7u7 One-shot


El agente de la B.S.A.A estaba descansando en el asiento del helicoptero que se dirigía hacia el centro de mando ubicado en E.E.U.U

Frente a el estaba la hermosa Jill Valentine, con su cabello rubio debido al virus _Uroboros._ La mujer no dejaba de mirarlo, había cambiado bastante. Era mucho mas alto y parecía mas maduro, ya no era el jovencito impulsivo que ella recordaba.Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana del helicoptero, solo veía el mar y las olas... tanta agua... le recordó a los meses que pasó encerrada en ese contenedor, conectada a un respirador mientras Wesker la estudiaba, tratando de quebrar su voluntad. Pero por mas que ella se resistió, el aparato de control mental que traía en su pecho logró vencerla.

\- ¿en que piensas?

La voz de Chris la arrancó de sus pensamientos:

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas despierto? -La mujer lo miró con su caracteristica sonrisa

\- Solo un rato... no respondiste mi pregunta -el agente le devolvió la sonrisa

-Nada solo pensaba en...en... tu sabes... los meses que pasé bajo el control de ese loco...

-Si pero... ya estas a salvo, y no dejare que nada malo vuelva a pasarte -le contestó

La mujer se sintió un poco aliviada, al fín estaba de vuelva con su compañero y esperaba poder volver a trabajar pronto, ademas quería quitarse el traje azul y apretado que traía.

-¿o tal vez, debería regresarte con Wesker? -el agente miró a la rubia de una manera siniestra

-ehmm... ¿que dijiste Chris? -le contestó mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa boba- no te escuché...

\- despues de todo -el agente se levantó y la tomó de los hombros con demasiada fuerza, Jill sintió un fuerte dolor y apenas podía moverse- me sentía mejor cuando tu estabas desaparecida...

Jill no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su compañero la estaba lastimando. Miró hacia la cabina de los pilotos para intentar pedir ayuda. Obviamente Chris era mucho mas fuerte que ella, no podría zafar por si misma y para colmo de males, sentía su cuerpo pesado, el Uroboros aún estaba en su sistema.

-Chris por favor sueltame... me estas lastimando -puso sus manos en el pecho del hombre e intentó empujarlo pero no lo logró

Hechó otra mirada a la cabina de los pilotos, y entonces vió algo que la aturdió. El copiloto era Albert Wesker, podría reconocer ese rostro donde fuera.

-imposible... Chris te hizo volar en aquel volcán... vi como te hundías en la lava...

El rubio se acercó a ella caminando y con una sonrisa malevola. En el instante en el que Wesker se levantó, el helicoptero empezó a caer en picada.

\- no, Jill...-puso su mano en el cuello de la chica y comenzó a estrangularla

Jill entró en panico, se estaba quedando sin oxigeno y se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

\- todo pasa por una razón... no lo olvides jamás

En ese momento el helicoptero se estrello en una montaña cercana, lo ultimo que Jill vió fue la detestable sonrisa de Wesker.

La mujer se despertó exaltada y respirando agitada. Vió que tenía puesta una bata de hospital y a juzgar por el aspecto de la habitación en la que estaba, debía estar en uno.

-tuviste una pesadilla...

La voz masculina la hizo dar un pequeño brinco

-¿Chris? -la chica lo miró un poco confuso

-¿Quien más? -el hombre dejó la revista que estaba leyendo a un lado y se acerco a la camilla donde la hermosa mujer estaba acostada- descuida... lo que sea que soñaste ya pasó

-Dios -abrazó al agente- fue una mierda... por mucho uno de los peores sueños que tuve 7-7

Chris se sonrojó un poco por el abrazo, pero decidió corresponder y sus brazos musculosos rodearon a la chica. El abrazo duró un poco mas de lo esperado y cuando Jill se dió cuenta de eso decidió separarse de el con suavidad.

-tengo buenas noticias -dijo Chris mientras sonreía

-¿de que se trata?

-ya que no tienes donde quedarte... había pensado que podrías venir a vivir conmigo un tiempo... hasta que consigas un lugar -soltó un suspiro- ¿que dices? tengo un cabaña en la montaña, está un poco lejos de aquí pero se que valdrá la pena

El rostro de la chica se iluminó y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-ohh eso es fantastico -se le notaba muy emocionada- de verás es... es maravilloso -lo miró un poco mas calmada pero aún con la sonrisa en su rostro

Jill recordó los tiempos en Racoon city, antes de que todo se fuera al demonio. Ella solía compartir un departamento con Chris, realmente los dos eran muy unidos.

Luego de unas horas la rubia fue dada de alta en el hospital, ahora se encontraba en el vehiculo de Chris esperando a que este terminara de comprar algo en una estación de servicio. La carretera estaba casí vacia, a los lados solo había un denso bosque. Jill se sorprendió un poco de que hubiera una estación de servicio en un lugar así.

-volví -anunció el moreno mientras subía al vehiculo, traía una bolsa de papel con algo de comida y otras cosas en su interior- te traje chocolate, recuerdo que te gustaba mucho -de su bolsillo sacó un pequeña barra y se la entregó

-wow -tomó la pequeña barra y la observó un momento- realmente extrañaba esto... -la abrió y se la llevó a la boca delicadamente- Mhmmm sabe mejor de lo que recordaba TwT -comenzó a comer dejando un poco de lado la delicadeza

Chris se alegró al ver sonreir a su amiga, le gustaba mucho su sonrisa. No es como si ella le atrajera o algo, pero su sonrisa... mentira... el hombre ya estaba hipnotizado por la rubia.

-realmente te gusta el chocolate jejejeje

-psss y a quien no? -le contestó la rubia mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo- dime... como terminé en el hospital?

-bueno... luego de dejar a Sheva en la base en africa, fijamos rumbo hacia a nuestra base en Canadá -el hombre le explicaba mientras conducía- a mitad de camino te desmayaste... les dije a los pilotos y decidimos apresurarnos, cuando llegamos a la base te llevaron al hospital y creyeron que deberían operarte pero no, solo fue un pequeño ataque

-entonces ¿aún tengo el uroboros dentro de mi?

-si pero... con las pastillas que te recetaron, lo eliminarás en menos de un mes -contestó el muchacho tratando de animarla

Era cierto, Jill tenía el uroboros en su sistema. Por suerte para ella, la B.S.A.A no se destacaba solamente por su poder militar, sino también por tener excelentes cientificos y doctores que trabajan arduamente por encontrar una cura para los distintos virus que azotaban la tierra.

-con un demonio... tomé una en el hospital y estas pastillas saben realmente mal -.-

-aún así, es por tu bien -le contestó mientras conducía, se sentía feliz y aliviado. Todo volvía a ser como antes.

Les tomó unas dos horas mas o menos llegar a la cabala de Chris. Jill realmente se sorprendió al entrar. Tenía un comedor bastante grande junto con una sala de estar y un sofá, frente a el había una enorme televisión y consola de videojuegos. También tenía una cocina mediana.

-¿quien diría que serías tan oedenado? -le dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa

-bueno, bien sabes que fui piloto en la fuerza aerea... algunas mañas se te pegan -le sonrió un poco- me gusta vivir así

Jill recorrió el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación y al baño. Al entrar al cuarto vió una cama bastante grande y sobre ella habian dos maletas.

-adelante, abrelas -le dijo el muchacho mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared

Jill se acercó y abrió la valija, no podía creer lo que veía.

-toda mi ropa...

-despues de tu "muerte" se robaron todas tus pertenencias... pero dejaron tu ropa

-¿y por que las tienes? -a la muchacha le brillaron los ojos

-no lo se... es el unico recuerdo que tengo de ti, ademas de esa vieja foto -Chris señaló un cuadro que reposaba en su mesilla de luz, en el había una foto de Chris y Jill antes de su primera misión juntos

Jill se acercó y tomó la foto:

-no puedo creer que conservaste esta foto... -se llevó el cuadro a su pecho y lo abrazó- me encanta...

Chris sonrió un poco, al principio pensó que a la chica se le haría raro que el tuviera toda su ropa pero eso parecía importarle muy poco.

-iré a preparar la cena... tu puedes cambiarte de ropa, a menos que prefieras quedarte con la bata del hospital

-muy gracioso -añadió la chica con sarcasmo- primero me ducharé

En el momento en el que Chris dejó la habitación ella cerró la puerta y se hechó a llorar en silencio. A penas podía creerlo, su mejor amigo no la había olvidado y ahora estaba viviendo con el otra vez. Casí un sueño hecho realidad.

El moreno estaba en la cocina preparandose para cocinar, tenía puesto un jean negro y una remera verde oscura de mangas cortas.

Había pasado un momento hasta que jill apareció.

-¿como me veo? -dijo la chica bastante animada

Traía puesto un jean azul y una remera negra, estaba descalza y traía su cabello atado.

-te ves muy hermosa... me sorprende que la ropa aún te quede...

-si sobre eso... mis pechos crecieron, así que... la remera me aprieta un poco -le contestó un poco sonrojada

Chris solo rió un poco y se concentro en hacer la pizza, el era un buen cocinero y Jill lo sabía perfectamente.

Al cabo de un rato ambos estaban en el sofa, habían comido mucho y ahora disfrutaban de una pelicula. Las luces estaban apagadas así que era un ambiente muy romantico, al menos eso creía Jill.

-Tengo un poco de sueño -dijo la rubia- ¿donde duermo?

-puedes ocupar mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá...

-no, de ninguna manera 7-7

-eres mi invitada, no haré que duermas aquí -Chris sonrió

-si pero yo tampoco te haré dormir en el sofá -se cruzó de brazos molesta

El muchacho sabía que ella no se rendiría.

-ni modo... mi cama es bastante grande, podemos dormir los dos ahí

Jill se sonrojó bastante ante la oferta y bajó su mirada.

-es... esta bien -desvió la vista sonrojada

-pues vamos entonces -el muchacho se levantó del sofá sonriendo

Ambos fueron caminando al cuarto, al llegar Chris se quitó el pantalón sin vergúenza y se acostó mirando a la ventana. Jill tambíen se quitó el pantalon quedando en Bragas y de remera, no podía creer la situación. Se armó de valor y se acostó junto al chico.

Los minutos pasaban y Jill no lograba conciliar el sueño, le hechaba una que otra mirada a Chris que estaba profundamente dormido dandole la espalda. Se sentó en la cama y soltó un suspiro. Entraba un poco de luz por la ventana, había luna llena.

-¿Chris, estas despierto? -puso su mano en el hombro del agente

Chris se despertó y se volteó un poco somnoliento.

-Uhm... ¿que pasa? -tambien se sentó en la cama- ¿estas bien?

A pesar de estar a oscuras, ambos podían distinguir la silueta del otro debido a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

-solo que... ¿por que me salvaste?

\- ¿que clase de pregunta es esa?

-tu sabes a lo que me refiero... tenías ordenes de abortar la misión, pero aún así fuiste a buscarme... ¿por que te arriesgaste así?

-porque eres una parte importante de mi... -encendió la lampara- ¿estas feliz? ¿como se supone que iba a vivir sabiendo que aún estabas por ahí? tenía que salvarte, Jill... y se que tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mi

La chica lo abrazó de repente, ya no podía aguantarse más. Chris se sintió un poco aliviado y correspondió al abrazo de la mujer.

-muchas gracias, Chris... -le dijo entre lagrimas

-No tienes que...

La rubia no lo dejó terminar la frase y le estampó un beso en los labios. Chris se quedó paralizado unos segundos hasta que decidió corresponder, la abrazó por la cintura y siguió con el beso. Cuando Jill notó que el chico estaba dispuesto a corresponderle, sintió un gran alivio. Llevo sus manos al cuello del muchacho y le siguió el beso.

-realmente te extrañé -dijo la chica entre beso

El muchacho la levanto y la hizo sentarse en su regazo, con las piernas de la rubia rodeando su cintura. El beso iba lento hasta que Jill decidió hacerlo mas interesante. La rubia metió su lengua en la boca del agente y jugó con la de el. Aunque el moreno no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso, se adaptó con facilidad.

-¿tu lo planeaste verdad? -dijo la rubia mientras lo besaba con una sonrisa

-yo no hice nada, soy inocente -le contestó

En ese momento la rubía le quitó la remera al moreno, dejando sus musculos a la vista. Ella quedó hipnotizada por el atractivo fisico del agente, no se resistió y comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando hasta su clavicula y finalmente su abdomen.

-te toca a ti -le quitó la remera y el bra- wow 7u7

-no me mires tanto -se cubrió sus pechos mientra sonreía un poco avergonzada

Chris la acostó boca arriba y comenzó a chupar su pecho derecho mientras su mano derecha jugaba con el otro pecho. La chica arqueó su espalda un poco mientras recibía el amor del muchacho.

-lo haces bien TuT -le dijo a medida que su respiración se agitaba un poco- me... me gusta

Chris sonrió al escuchar eso y automaticamente llevó la mano que jugueteaba con el otro pecho a la entrepierna de la chica, comenzó a acariciar a la muchacha por encima de la ropa interior.

-¿no... crees que...ahh...vamos muy rapido? -dijo la chica entre gemidos

-pero si tu empezaste 7u7 -le contestó el moreno con una sonrisa pervertida en sus labios

Metió su mano debajo de las bragas de la mujer y comenzo acariciar su clitorís con su dedo medio. Jill se moría de vergüenza pero disfrutaba al mismo tiempo.

-Ahhh Así TwT

Chris comenzo a bajar lentamente hasta quedar con su cara frente al sexo de la chica. Le quitó las bragas y automaticamente Jill cerró las piernas.

\- no quiero -Jill miró al agente muy sonrojada- no...

El chico no hizo caso y comenzó a lamer el clitorís de la rubia sin compasión.

\- ahhh...dije...que...mhmm...no...-su respiración se aceleró de nuevo- ahh no te detengas TwT

Chris siguió lamiendo el sexo de la chica de una manera mas rapida. La rubia estaba agitada y apretaba las sabanas con fuerza. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, el muchacho se detuvo.

-oye no...-se sentó un poco molesta y sonrojada- ¿por que paraste?

-yo también quiero disfrutar 7u7

Chris se quitó el boxer y dejó a la vista su erección. La rubia no sabía como reaccionar, pero sentía curiosidad así que se acercó lentamente y lo acostó boca arriba.

-yo iré arriba 7w7 -lo miró mientras sonreía un poco nerviosa

Puse el miembro del chico en la entrada de su vagina y comenzó a bajar lento, tragandose su pene poco a poco.

-Mhmmm TwT -al agente se le escapó un gemido- se siente bien 7u7

Jill comenzó a moverse lentamente, hasta que poco a poco su sexo se fue acostumbrando al pene del chico. La rubia se inclinó hacia adelante para besar al muchacho mientras movía sus caderas un poco más rapido. El muchacho le siguió el beso y tomó el trasero de la chica con sus manos, ella aún sentía algo de vergüenza pero poco a poco comenzaba a perderla.

-cambio de posición 7u7 -dijo el chico

La tomó de las caderas y ambos giraron quedando ella debajo. Jill estaba emocionada y muy excitada, y su sonrisa pervertida la delataba. El agente comenzó a embestirla rapido y la chica lo abrazó con sus piernas y brazos.

-mhmmm es fantastico TwT -susurró entre gemidos al oido del muchacho

Chris aumentaba la velocidad de su movimiento hasta que llegó a su punto máximo.

-Ahhh... mierda -sacó su miembro del interior de la chica y acabó en su abdomen

Jill sintió el liquido caliente caer en su abdomen y miró al agente sonriendo.

Luego de un rato...

-mis piernas tiemblan -dijo la chica mientras se tapaba con las sabanas y abraza al chico

Chris no respondió, estaba profundamente dormido. A la rubia esto no le molestó, otra hubiera dicho "Ash este tipo, solo me utiliza y se duerme" pero Jill sabía a la perfección que el agente no había tenido descanso, literalmente. Desde que llegaron a Canadá, el no había dormido nada.

-Ahora, eres un parte importante de mi -dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

Poco a poco, el sueño se apoderó de ella...

-Fin


End file.
